The Starlight Diaries (Lindir's Diary)
by Fangirl131
Summary: The second book in The Starlight Diaries trilogy. It continues the story left off by Tauriel's diary.
1. Chapter 1

Ada,

When I woke, I was struck by a realization. I did not have any nightmares. Not a single dream where my love left. Not one.

Because she was lying next to me.

I turned over and wrapped my hands around her waist, pulling her closer. I kissed her shoulder gently, feeling as if time had stopped. "Tauriel…" "Lindir! I was sleeping!" She scolded. I laughed softly into her neck. I knew she was counterfeiting to sleep, and that she was awake even before I was.

"Lindir…" "What, Meleth?" "You must leave! You must go!" She cried, leaping up from the bed and running over to the wardrobe. She started flinging garments over her shoulder, trying to find suitable clothing. I sat up, swinging my legs over the bed and walking over to her, laughing all the while. I wrapped my arms around her, pressing my cold skin against hers.

She shrieked, dropping the tunic she was holding. "By the Valar, Lindir! You're as cold as ice!" I laughed again, pulling her to me. "You should get used to ice, Meleth. You will feel it every morning." She sighed, turning towards me. "I do not care that you are cold, you must go work! You are Elrond's… Elrond's…" She stuttered on the words, and I laughed. She obviously did not know what I did for a living. "I am Elrond's friend, and I serve as a messenger or concierge."

She looked at me, and then laughed. "So you do not have to work today!" "No, only when I am needed. Not today!" We both smiled at each other, and suddenly an idea came into my head. "Put on something light, and come with me." Tauriel looked mystified, but did as I said. I decided that it was a good idea to put some clothes on as well.

I took her hand, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, we left our weapons behind. I told her that she had to cover her eyes, and as I led her through the forest, she giggled like an Elleth. When we reached the clearing where she first asked to stay the night, the waterfall clearing, I told her to uncover her eyes. She smirked mischievously and let go of my hand.

She walked over to the pool at the bottom of the waterfall, and stared into it, seeing how deep it went. I ran at her, ready to push her in, knowing that she wouldn't drown. It did not exactly go as planned.

She whirled strangely, and I realized that I was falling into the pool. She grabbed my hand and held me an inch from the sparkling water. Only her hand and the tips of my toes were keeping me dry. She let go.

I splashed into the water, sending up droplets that rained back down on the waterfall, adding to the stream of water. As I surfaced, I could see her laughing. I reached up to try to pull her in, but she had other ideas. She spun, leaping into a warrior's pose. As she fell, she twirled gracefully down to me, swirling the water instead of splashing it.

I pulled her greedily to me, kissing her neck. She sunk under the water, pulling both of us. It was only then that I realized that her dress was sticking to her, clinging to her body as tight as her skin. It reminded me of how she looked when she almost drowned.

I pulled away from her, surfacing for air, dragging her up to kiss her.

We stayed there for the rest of the day, forgetting about eating. When we returned, everyone stared at the newly wedded couple, dripping wet and laughing.

Boe I'waen,

Lindir


	2. Chapter 2

Ada,

I just realized that I have been rejoicing in my own marriage without remembering you. I have started writing to you because my love does, and I still wonder why I never thought of it before. I will try to document the story that I know.

Liron and Faervel kissed the young elf's forehead once, and pressed a dagger into Elrond's hand. "If he ever needs it." Liron said. "I swear that Liron and I will wed as soon as we return. We truly did not mean to create a child, but we love him with our whole hearts." Faervel said, and quickly swung up onto her horse, Liron copying her movements. As the two lovers joined the army of elves, they took each other's hand, looking behind at the child of two warriors riding to battle.

He was sleeping peacefully, his long brown hair fluttering in the breeze. The opposite as the two who looked back to see him. Faervel quickly let go, spinning her horse around, back in line.

Soon they were both fighting, spinning daggers and swords, twirling and ducking gracefully. Liron could not see Faervel, fighting back towards the circle of elves, certain that she'd be there. He was almost there when he ran into an orc with iron welded into his skin. The captain.

He had no choice. Captain versus captain, blades whistled and met with a clang, forcing Liron back, and with another clang, the orc captain twisted his blade, spinning Liron on the ground. As he saw the sword swirl down to kill him, he heard a scream to his left. Faervel.

Seizing the broken blade at his side, he blocked the orc's sword, and rolled to his left, stabbing the orc captain right through his ribs.

And he ran, trying desperately to find Faervel. When he saw her fighting a troll, he ran faster, shoving orcs with the hilt of his sword. When he reached the troll, he took up a dagger from a fallen elf, and sank it deep into the troll's leg. He roared, clutching his leg, and swept his hand towards Faervel, spinning her off balance by grabbing her breastplate. She had no choice but to take it off.

Liron kept stabbing the troll, and soon he drove it a bit closer to the circle of elves, letting them join in the fight. Soon he fell with a thump, dead on the ground. Ignoring the shouts of the other elves, he ran back to find Faervel and bring her closer.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her with him to the middle of the circle of elves. An idea flashed into his head.

A mid-battle wedding. A last spark of hope for the elves. A chance to live.

"Faervel! Will you please be my Beloved?" He shouted, protected from the battle, surrounded by elves. Faervel turned towards him quickly, noticing the elves falling around her. The battle was almost over. Seventeen elves remained, and nearly two hundred orcs and goblins were left. This was the last time for a wedding. "Yes." Liron took her hand quickly, handing her a dagger. "I will give you a circlet when we return." He promised. "Stay with me!" Was all that Faervel could say before the orcs and goblins scattered the circle.

Only one of the elves had noticed the wedding, and he cried loudly "Then you are wedded!" and the rest of the elves heard. They fought harder, knowing that there was hope.

Soon, there were only fifty orcs left and thirteen elves. Liron and Faervel turned toward each other, kissing quickly but passionately. They both turned back toward the orcs around them, fighting harder, knowing that they would return to their son soon, and be wed properly.

They never got that far.

Neither of them saw it coming. A dying orc had thrown his spear at the couple, and the throw was true. The spear went straight through Faervel's ribs. Liron turned towards her, and she collapsed, falling on another orc's blade. Blood was pouring out of her wounds, and Liron was trying to fight off the orcs that were trying to finish her off when he felt a blade through his heart.

With the last bit of his strength, he reached up and traced a circlet around Faervel's head, sealing his promise with a circlet of blood. Faervel smiled, tracing an identical one on his brow.

And they died together, hands entwined, smiling, lying in a pool of blood.

By the time the triumphant elves had walked back to Imladris, every elf knew what had saved the fading hope; and upon seeing the small child of the captain of the army and his wife, not a single one of the remaining nine elves wanted to tell the story to Lord Elrond.

But they had to.

And on the last word, Elrond had tears in his eyes, and he was quietly rocking the small child in his arms.

Ada, I only heard this story on my eight hundredth birthday. The day that Elrond gave me your dagger from so long ago.

I was very moved by this story, and I hope that I remembered everything correctly. If you ever see Tauriel's parents, please tell them that I love her if they do not know.

Boe I'waen,

Lindir


	3. Chapter 3

Ada,

It was around midnight and Tauriel and I were on our balcony, and as most nights, staring at the stars. I was trying to find constellations, and when I finally found King Elessar, I pointed up at the sky, showing her. I was not expecting her to gasp and walk back inside.

She sat on the bed, pressing her hands to her stomach. She looked up at me, smiling with her eyes full of tears. "Lindir, Meleth, come here." She instructed, and I sat on the bed, watching her take my hand and place it on her stomach. I felt something flutter underneath my hands, and I stared up at her in surprise. "You are with child." I said, joyously, leaning forward to press my lips to hers softly.

I felt the child's life flutter inside her again, barely hearing the knock on the door. I called for him to enter, knowing that it was Legolas. He walked in, and upon seeing us together, hands on her stomach, he immediately knew what was going on. "Gilwen." He said. We both nodded at the same time, smiling. "It may not be a girl." I said, just to add some realism to the scene.

"I do not care, as long as you are happy. You should get Elrond to tell you, he would know." Legolas said, and spun on his heel, walking out to give us privacy. "Now that," I said, "Is a brilliant idea." She said. I smiled and asked if it was fine to ask tomorrow, because I was very tired and hungry. She said it was fine, and we ate strawberries for dinner and then went to bed.

It is early now, and Tauriel is dressing in my leggings and tunic today, using the excuse that "Elrond must need me to wear light clothes to know the sex of a baby". I know she just thinks that my clothes are softer.

Boe I'waen,

Lindir


	4. Chapter 4

Ada,

I have joyful news! The young child is an Elleth!

When we reached Elrond's study, I knocked on the door, and he called for us to enter. He raised his eyebrows at Tauriel, noticing her choice of clothing. "What brings you here? You have had a joyous marriage for a long time, and I do not see what is wrong." Elrond said.

Tauriel told him that she was there for her baby. He looked very surprised at that, and he asked how long we had known. We told him that we had only known today, and that we had come straightaway to find him. He laughed, and I asked why. "Why is she wearing your clothes?" Elrond asked, and Tauriel told him that they were softer.

I rolled my eyes, looking at Tauriel pointedly. She tensed up for a moment, and I took her hand, wrapping our arms around her abdomen. Elrond nodded once, and then burst out laughing. "Gilwen, I see. It is an Elleth!" He pronounced, and then turning around, he looked out his window. Legolas was sitting on a tree branch, reading a book titled "Meleth, Anui."

It was a bit ironic. Elrond called Legolas inside, and he jumped nimbly through the window, landing in front of us. "Ada, congratulations!" He said, and then ran out the door.

When we returned to our room, Arwen was sitting outside of it, playing a game with Eldarion. She looked up, smiling. "Mae govannen. Tauriel, why are you wearing Lindir's clothing?" I laughed softly. "Mae govannen, Arwen. What brings you here?"

She picked Eldarion up off the ground, tickling him softly. "Oh, I just wanted to talk. I wanted to know if you were ever going to have a child. Eldarion could play with him." Tauriel looked alarmed. "Yes, we are going to have and Elleth." She said, and Arwen stared at my hands, wrapped around Tauriel's waist. "I wish you joy! Eldarion will be most happy to have a friend."

Eldarion laughed, and Tauriel smiled. "Maybe Gilwen will dance in the meadows with him, or maybe play in the streams, or even play in the snow, with furs on of course." "They will be the best of friends." Arwen confirmed, and then walked away towards the sound of Aragorn's voice.

"Meleth, I do not understand why Gilwen is named Gilwen. I love the name, but what does it mean?" I asked her, and she smiled shyly. "It means Starlight Maiden. I thought that it would be nice to remember the night when you asked me to wed you."

I smiled, but then I thought about something else. "It's about Kili, isn't it?" I asked, and she looked down. "Yes." She said, and then turned and walked away.

I walked after her, and she pulled out a dagger, twirling it in her hands. I smiled and took my dagger out, knocking hers to the floor. She whirled on me with the other one, twirling it in her hands. She drove the blade point at my head, and I blocked it quickly. I advanced on her, holding my dagger behind my back. I drove her to the wall, until her back was pressed against it. I kissed her gently, and she dropped her dagger to kiss me back.

Seizing my opportunity, I stepped on the dagger, spinning it up into my hand. I pulled away, spinning the two blades in my hands. She smiled at me. "You cheated!" "You gave up." I said, and smirked at her. "What are we going to tell Gilwen? Your parents spar all the day?" "Tauriel! That is not funny." "Of course it is. I am tired, I am going to sleep." "Meleth, eat something first! You cannot starve yourself because you are tired, and our Star Maiden needs to grow."

I watched her climb into bed and pull the sheets over her head, and I walked over to her, gently rubbing her back. "Love, you must be hungry. I will bring something to you."

A few hours later, the Moon had risen, and the Stars were shining in their full glory. Tauriel was asleep, and I was working on a song for her.

Boe I'waen,

Lindir


	5. Chapter 5

Ada,

I wish you could have been there today. Tauriel asked me about my parents, and we told each other about the fates of our parents. You should have been there to tell the story.

"Do you really want to know that happened to my parents?" "Yes. I will tell you of mine, and then you tell me of yours." I sighed. "Alright, but Meleth-

"All will be well. I promise." She interrupted. I sighed and told her the whole story. When I finished it, she looked at me, tears in her eyes. "Lindir… Your parents weren't bonded to each other when they created a child… It that why Elrond was worried about Gilwen?" "I… Yes, Tauriel." "And they fell before they got to say farewell."

"Yes, Meleth. I was left to the safekeeping of Elrond, and I was there when Arwen was born. When I was eight hundred, Elrond gave me Liron's dagger." One tear ran down her face, and I quickly kissed it away. "It is alright, Meleth."

She took a deep breath and then told me her story as I rocked her back and forth.

"When I was only two hundred, I was an exceptional warrior, and my King Thranduil granted me the privilege of riding into battle with my Ada on my left side. My Naneth was the Captain of the Guard, and she rode up front.

As we fought, Naneth tried with all her heart to stay near me, but the battle called us apart. Ada ran with her wherever she went, with the promise that he would return to me. I fought as if I was sparring with Ada, but with more intensity.

I was being attacked by twenty orcs at once, and I could not fight fast enough. I was knocked to the ground soon after they converged on me, and I knew I was going to fall in battle, a young death. I could see most of the army fighting the serpents of the north, Thranduil leading them forward, shouting out commands. As I watched, the side of his face was caught in the dragon-fire, and he fell on his side just as the last serpent fell.

I looked up, and the orcs turned back to me, axes and spears pointing toward my heart. Just as one orc let his weapon fly at me, another elf flung herself between the axe and my wounded body. She fell, her red hair spiraling around her as she landed on the ground. Another elf was fighting towards us; one golden-haired elf fighting towards fiery red spread on the ground.

I stared at the elf lying on the ground, and a realization hit me, just as a spear flew towards her. Naneth. The Captain of the Guard.

She was struggling to breathe, and as more elves joined the fight to save us, even more orcs circled around us. When Ada reached us, I was holding her in my arms, and she was breathing her last breaths. Ada stared at her for a second, and he knew it was too late to save her. He bent over, pressing a kiss to her forehead, and she smiled. He held her hand, and an arrow came towards him, hitting him straight through the heart. He gasped, falling next to the fallen captain.

He smiled at her carefully, and she held his hand tighter, one last time.

As her grip slackened, a smile still upon her face, he closed his eyes for the last time.

I sat there, my breathing growing faster as I knew what had happened. I lashed out at the nearest orc, fighting to my feet. I protected my fallen parents, leaving a promise to kill every last orc sealed in their hearts forever.

When the battle was finally over, a healer found me, and brought me back to the healing tents, where King Thranduil was lying. As I collapsed on the ground, I could feel strong hands lifting me up, and a few moments later, I could hear voices telling me about my broken ribs, and the cut in my calf, and me. The Captain of the Guard.

I fell into darkness, and all I could see was one image. My parents, fallen on the ground, hands twined, smiled upon their faces."

As she finished the story, her tears slowed, and she smiled. "Both of our families fell together. A happy ending."

And I smiled, leaning into her, soon dreaming of a young girl sitting beneath a waterfall, gazing up at the stars that gave her a name.


	6. Chapter 6

Ada,

Tauriel had to explain something to me today. Kili's runestone.

I walked along the gardens, trying to find my beloved. I was wandering through the small paths in the woods when I heard tears splashing into a small pond, and voices. I turned, pushing through the bushes, and when I saw her, I stopped short.

She was sitting by a pond with a male elf by her side. "Gilornor, promises cannot be fulfilled in one word. They were not fixed!" She was weeping, and turning a small carved stone in her hand. Gilornor's blonde hair, falling to his shoulders, was draped over her shoulders as he rocked her back and forth. "Tauriel, do you remember how Boromir fell? The last words upon his lips were the last words that he ever had to say. He proved his loyalty to Aragorn." "My last word to Kili was not true, nor was it the last word I needed to say!"

Gilornor looked at her, smiling sadly. "I heard his last words. I saw what happened. You did not lie, nor did you leave promises empty." I stared at him, wondering how he was there for her, knowing things that even I did not know. Why was he comforting her when I could not?

"I need Lindir." Tauriel said, flipping the stone and letting it fall, trapping it under her foot. "He is standing to your left." Gilornor said, and he motioned for me to come closer. "Meleth, I'm right here. What is wrong?" She pulled herself off of Gilornor's lap, lying on the ground, her auburn hair spinning slowly through the water. "Kili." She said, his name breaking in the middle as she gasped another breath. "Tauriel, if you need me, Mellon, I will be in my room in the Greenwood. I am leaving today." Gilornor said, smiling hopefully at her and turned away, walking back to Imladris.

I looked her in the eye, and took her hands. "Tell me everything, I promise I will not be angered." She shivered and looked up at me.

"Kili gave me his runestone when he fell, and I told him I could have loved him in one word. Yes. When Legolas was choosing a name for our child, he knew I wanted to honor Kili, and he picked Starlight Maiden because Kili said I was the woman that walked in Starlight. Now all that I can think of is how I lied to him! I could not have loved him. I only shared a single kiss with him, and I only told him that I loved him once! Gilwen was what he wanted to name our child. That was what he said before we fought, and now I cannot stop thinking of him!"

I kissed her softly, reassuring her that I was not angry. "I respect Kili. I think we should honor him, naming our child for him."

Tauriel smiled at me through her tears. "Our child. Gilwen."

I smiled back, kissing her tears away. I pulled her up to stand, and I started walking back. She smiled and rushed towards me, pulling her daggers out as she ran. I laughed and twirled my dagger in my hand.

We dueled all the way back to Imladris, sparks flying. When we got to the main road, she twirled and kicked my blade out of my hand. She smiled and put the flat sides of her daggers against my neck. I laughed. "I surrender." I said, and all the elves on the streets applauded, laughing. I picked my dagger up off the ground, and she took my hand. When we got back to our room, she went straight to the bed, curling up as if she was a small child.

I walked over to her and sang her song to her, singing her to sleep.

Boe I'waen,

Lindir


	7. Chapter 7

Ada,

Today Tauriel and I decided that we needed to tell Thranduil about Gilwen.

We were standing on the balcony, staring at the waterfalls in the distance when I heard her sigh. I looked at her, wondering what could ever be the matter. "I suppose we have to tell Thranduil now, don't we?" She mused to herself. I took a deep breath, focusing on one of the waterfalls. "Yes, and especially because Legolas is joking about loving Gilwen. We can't have him think that Legolas is being serious." She smirked at that, most likely thinking of what he would say to his son.

"We can send Cevenor. He was trusted to tell Thranduil about the Fellowship of the Ring, and you cannot kill the messenger for the news he brings." Tauriel rolled her eyes. "Yes, but how are we going to explain in one letter?" "Don't worry, Meleth, I will work on that." She sighed again, walking inside and lying on the bed, her half-moon stomach a bump in her tunic. "I will call him tomorrow. You can work on the letter later, but first will you sing me that song?"

And I did.

Boe I'waen,

Lindir


	8. Chapter 8

Ada,

The first thing in the morning, I summoned Cevenor to the room. When he arrived, I gave him a letter, thanked him, and walked away. It was startling to look at him.

He looked like a common Sylvan elf, blonde hair falling around his shoulders, dressed in greens and browns. But his eyes were different.

His Emerald eyes sparkled as if they were Stars, the bright color abnormal but not outstanding. They were filled with kindness and respect, and I felt as if I had seen them before.

Of course I had. They were Tauriel's eyes.

I walked over to the bed, looking at my beloved carefully. "Cevenor… Do you know him?" She sat up, startled. "No, I do not. Why?" "He has the same eyes as you do." She smiled. "He most likely does. He was there when my parents fell."

I stared at her. I knew that elves' eyes shone brighter every time they saved another elf, but I did not understand how Cevenor and Tauriel's eyes could shine so bright.

"He was the elf that saved your life, the elf that brought you to the healing tents!" She smiled sadly. "Yes. He is a healer, a warrior, and messenger." I could tell that she wanted to change the subject, so I stood up and walked to my desk. "Would you like to see the message I gave him?" I asked, and she nodded. I shuffled through papers, and I picked the copy of the message up. I walked back over to her, sitting by her side.

I read:

~King Thranduil,

I bring news of great joy to your ears. Tauriel, the former Captain of the Guard of the Woodland realm, and I are to have a daughter. We have picked a name for her already, and I was wondering of you would like to visit when she is born.

Your son has been joking about loving Gilwen, and I would like you to know that he is only joking, and has no intention of being bonded to her or loving her.

I send you Starlight,

Lindir of Imladris~

Tauriel laughed, her voice echoing through the room. "It is too formal!" She said, and laughed some more. I laughed along with her, realizing how silly I was.

She lay back on the bed, pulling herself up to the pillow. She just sat there for a moment, and then she gasped and her hands flew to her stomach. "Lindir!" She exclaimed. "Gilwen is kicking!" I put my hands on her stomach, where she guided them, and I smiled. "She will be a warrior!" I said. She laughed.

Boe I'waen,

Lindir


	9. Chapter 9

Ada,

Thranduil arrived a few days ago, and there was really nothing interesting to document. Today was different.

Tauriel and I left Legolas and Thranduil some time alone, and we walked to the waterfall clearing. When we got there, I pulled her close to me and started to waltz. I helped her learn where her feet were supposed to go, and we danced for a long time.

On the last turn, I twirled her away, and by accident, she twirled too far and fell into the pool. Wasting no time, I took her hand and helped her out of the water. "By the Valar, Lindir! Why do you waste all your time trying to drown me?" She teased. I smiled and tried to wring out her clothes, but she pulled me up to her for a kiss.

She spun me around and pushed me into the pool, before promptly taking my hand and pulling me out. She laughed as I pulled my dagger out. "Tauriel, Meleth, you are in trouble!" "I accept the duel." She said and came whirling at me, blades flashing. I sidestepped and kicked the back of her knees, grabbing one of her daggers as she stumbled, off-balance. I threw it, aiming towards a tree, but I forgot that the blade was curved, and it splashed into the pool. She stared at it, sinking under the water, and I smiled, promising to get it back. She called "Duel resolved!" and kicked my dagger out of my hand.

I watched it spin into the pool, following her blade, and I just stared for a while. She laughed, kissing my forehead carefully, and then dove into the water. I leaned over the clear water, watching it ripple as she swam through the water. She retrieved our weapons and swam back to the surface quickly.

I pulled her out, and I heard voices. "Ada! She does not fancy me, she stares because I am a prince!" "You do not understand. As you walk around, every day, she follows you, tending the plants and healing them." "She is beautiful, but I do not love every beautiful lady I meet!" "Well, you know her name, her profession, and her appearance. Do you not love her hazel eyes, or her hair, waves falling to her waist, a shade darker than her eyes?" "Ada, you speak of her highly, but Eleneril is just a beautiful gardener."

I turned away, feeling sad for the one girl that had loved me once. She was from the Greenwood, and she ran into me once. I kissed her hand. I never saw her again, but I heard news that she had fallen from a cliff. I know it was not an accident.

I was still thinking when I heard Tauriel calling my name. "Lindir? Meleth, stop thinking, I am lonely!" I laughed, and whispered to her that Legolas and Thranduil were coming. She took a breath and dove into the pool again. Exasperated, I leaned against a tree and waited for her to surface. Just as Legolas and Thranduil stepped into the clearing, she surfaced, splashing me quickly. She saw Thranduil and gracefully pulled herself out of the pool, and bowed to him. "My King." She said respectfully.

Thranduil laughed, and stepped back. Legolas stepped forward, twirling his daggers off his back. "Tauriel? Mind washing mine too?" He teased, wringing out her dress. "Lindir, I am surprised that you are not bowing toward me like you did a few nights ago." Thranduil said to me, and I pulled myself off the ground, smiling. "Thranduil, Tauriel has to tell you something." "I Do?" Tauriel asked, and I walked over to her, wrapping my hands around her waist and resting them on her stomach, right where Gilwen liked to kick.

"Oh." She squeaked. "ThranduilI'mhavingababyandhernameisGilwenisthatallright?" Legolas rolled his eyes. "I don't think that's what you want to tell him. I can tell him what needs to be told if you want." She nodded weakly. "Ada, Gilwen is coming in a month." Thranduil laughed. "Of course she is. Come to think of it, I will be a grandfather!" I stared at him, puzzled. "And Elrond, he is already a grandfather." Tauriel looked at him quizzically. "I am not your daughter, Thranduil, neither is Lindir Elrond's son." Thranduil laughed. "Yes, but in your heart is where your true family is."

I smiled. "Of course!" Legolas looked at the setting sun quickly, and then turned back to us. "We should be going back. It is nearly suppertime." Tauriel laughed and flipped his daggers back to him, and quickly picked her daggers up. "Race you back?" She asked Legolas, and they both sprinted back, Tauriel still as fast as Legolas, even with Gilwen.

Thranduil and I looked at each other, smiling. I sighed and picked up my dagger, sliding it into its sheath with a click. We walked back together, imagining all sorts of things that could happen when we got back.

Boe I'waen,

Lindir


	10. Chapter 10

Ada,

Today I had to go to a meeting with an elf transferring rooms. I rose early, kissing Tauriel's forehead before quickly tugging on my leggings and throwing a tunic over my shoulders. I did not have time to go to the dining halls for a morning meal.

I hurried through the halls, trying to find her room. When I finally got there, Cevenor answered the door. " Mae govannen, Lindir. Faervel is waiting." He said, and I blinked once, realizing that she was his sister. I followed Cevenor into the room, and sat down on the chair where he ushered me.

The first thing I noticed was her name. Faervel, my Naneth's name. I knew that Cevenor had seen my mother fall, but I did not know that his sister was named after a warrior. Faervel was nothing like Naneth. She was not a warrior, nor did she know of whom she was named for.

Her hair fell to her hips, dark brown waves covering her dress. I looked up into her eyes, and they were a honey color. But they were dull. Of course I saw kindness in them, and to others, she was beautiful, but the only thing I could concentrate on her eyes. She had never saved a life.

I got over her eyes quickly and smiled. "Faervel, what type of room would you like?" "My husband and I are bonded to each other, and we would like to live in our own room. Preferably small with one window." I forced a smile, appalled at the thought of a room of stone. "Follow me." I said, sounding strangled. I did not really care.

When the treacherous meeting was over, I returned to Tauriel and I's room, and I saw her lying on the bed, still in her nightclothes. She was on my side, no blanket covering her. She was whispering quietly, smiling. The corners of my lips curled up at the sight of her.

I walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed, placing my hand gently on her stomach. "Meleth, are you talking to Gilwen?" She blushed, and turned her head, kissing me quickly. "Yes." I laughed. "Is she happy?" I asked, knowing what her answer would be. "Lindir! I do not know, she is not even born yet!" "It is alright, Meleth. She is still our Starlight."

She smiled at that. "Our Starlight."

Boe I'waen,

Lindir


	11. Chapter 11

Ada,

Tauriel woke up around midnight, panting. "Lindir…" She gasped, her face surprised. I smiled at her, rubbing her stomach. "Yes…" she said, and I smiled, pulling the sheets off my legs. I tugged a coat on, and nearly ran out the door. I went straight to Elrond's room, and he opened the door before I could even knock. "Ah, Lindir. Your child?" I nodded my head and turned away. Elrond followed me, and I walked back to where Tauriel was.

I opened the door, and I could tell she was in pain. She forced a smile, and I walked over to her side, kissing her forehead. "Lindir, no. Keep Legolas company; I do not want you to see me in pain." She said, and she gasped once. I smiled half-heartedly at her. I told her that I understood, and I went to find Legolas's room.

When I knocked on his door, I heard a dignified thump, and a few moments later, he opened the door. "Lindir, I was sleeping!" He teased, and I laughed. "Ion-nin, I am to keep you company for a while." Legolas raised his eyebrows, smiling. I could tell he understood, so he quickly told me to stay there and shut the door. I could hear him cleaning quickly, and in a minute, he opened the door for me. "Mae govannen! Come in!" He said, acting as if I had just knocked on his door.

As the hours passed, we spoke. When he asked why Tauriel and I sparred every day, I told him it was all in good fun and that no matter how much I protested she would always whip out her daggers. He smirked at that, twirling them down from his back.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my dagger out, laughing as he stepped forward. Spinning on his heel, he drove his daggers at my throat. I sidestepped easily, stabbing the air next to his leg. He gasped, feigning to fall over, falling to the floor. I snorted. "Why are you dying from a single leg wound?" I asked him. He jumped back on his feet. "I am not dead yet!" He pronounced, and advanced on me.

He whipped one dagger at me, the other following soon after. He struck me in the space between my arm and my heart, and I fell over on to the bed, almost "dead". As he bent over me, I stabbed him in the same space that he stabbed me in, and he fell over, daggers wounding the delicate bedding. "Legolas! _That _is Elrond's finest!" I exclaimed, and then sighed as he dragged the blades through the rest of the bedding, smirking while tearing it to shreds.

It was then that I heard a knock on the door. I picked myself up off of the bed, ignoring the tattered strips of fabric. I ran over to the door, flinging it open. "My lord, Tauriel requests your presence." The messenger said, and then walked away. I took Legolas's arm quickly and walked quickly through the hallways. "Your mind never left her, did it?" He asked, tunic fluttering as he ran. I shook my head quickly.

When we arrived, I flung open the door, and there was my Love, propped up on pillows drenched with sweat. I walked slowly towards her, smiling at the little bundle she held in her arms. She gestured towards me, and whispered in my ear.

"She does not have to be named Gilwen, you know."

I smiled and told her we could name her later.

It does not matter how quickly we name her, as long as we never have to say farewell.

Boe I'waen,

Lindir


	12. Chapter 12

Ada,

It is nearly three years later than my last letter, and I have only just realized that I have been ignoring you. Today was full of joy as always, but with a special surprise.

Tauriel and Arwen had the idea of letting Eldarion and Gilwen play in the fields alone, and appointed the job of finding the spot to Aragorn and me. We found a small field full of wildflowers with a creek running through it, and let the two children play, giving them instructions on how to come home.

As they ran around, trying to catch the silver butterflies, Aragorn and I walked back to our wives, laughing about children and the differences between Gilwen and Eldarion. Aragorn suggested that they could wed someday, and I laughed.

When we arrived at my room, we could hear blades clanging inside. I smiled, thinking of all the reasons that Tauriel was teaching Arwen to fight with knives.

A few hours passed, and Aragorn and I took turns dueling with Tauriel and Arwen. Tauriel and Aragorn were the best to watch, the two most skilled warriors in the room, darting around, twirling and leaping. Blades whistled for the last time as Tauriel "killed" Aragorn. We all sat down to a glass of wine, exhausted.

It was only a moment later that we heard giggling in the halls, and skipping feet coming towards us. The door swung open and two dripping wet and muddy children with their hands behind their backs tiptoed in. "Gilwen, Gilwen, shhhh… It is a surprise!" Eldarion said to her, and she giggled quietly. "'Darion, I'm trying!" she whispered back, and started walking across the room again, over to Tauriel and Arwen.

The two children stood in front of their mothers, and then shouted "Surprise!" and bunches of flowers came from behind their backs. "Naneth, Naneth, look!" Gilwen said, her voice getting louder with every word. Tauriel sat up off the cushion, looking at the wildflowers. She took the flowers gently, kissing Gilwen's hand.

"Vanima, Gilwen!" she exclaimed, and smiled at her. Eldarion pulled away from Arwen, turning to Gilwen. "Do not tell her how we got wet!" He said, and looked at Arwen innocently. Gilwen smiled up at me, her hands knotting in my tunic. "Ada, please pick me up?" She said, and I smiled at her. "I believe that you need to bathe first. Your clothes are all muddy!" I told her. She looked down at them, smiling.

"'Darion and me learned to swim!" She said, and I laughed, remembering the shallow stream that ran through the meadow. I smiled at Tauriel, and she looked at Arwen. They both laughed at each other, and Arwen took Eldarion's hand and started walking towards Arwen and Aragorn's room.

Tauriel followed, and Gilwen smiled at me, hugging my leg before running after her Naneth.

A few minutes later, a clean and dripping child flung herself into my arms, rocking the cushion I was sitting on. I sighed. "She is clean," Tauriel said, laughing with Arwen. I rolled my eyes, and kissed Gilwen's forehead. "I thank you, Arwen. We are not of a high enough rank to have a bath in our room." "It is no trouble, Lindir." She replied.

Tauriel smiled at Gilwen, sleeping peacefully in my arms. "It has been a long day for her, Meleth." I said, and Aragorn got up to leave. "No, Mellonamin, it is alright." Tauriel said, but he did not sit back down. "My Lady, I believe that I must take Eldarion home." He said to her, and she blushed. "Do not tell me to call you Tauriel, I am the king and I will do as I wish." Aragorn teased as he walked back to his room. Arwen smiled at Tauriel, and followed after her husband.

"Quel Esta, Gilwen."

Boe I'waen,

Lindir

* * *

Have some fluffy family stuff!

Also, I'm a counselor at a camp, and I will only be posting on weekends... :(


End file.
